Tashigi's Supports
by FemaleAvatar45
Summary: The supports of the Narcoleptic Maid Tashigi. Friendship Sets All Routes -Felicia Birthright/Revelation -Orochi -Oboro -Setsuna Revealation -Floria -Oslo Partner Sets All Routes -Avatar (M) -Jakob -Kaze Birthright/Revelation -Hinata -Takumi -Kaden -Azama Revelation -Odin -Arthur -Niles -Laslow
Support C

 _Tashigi:_ "Faster! Faster! The tea will get cold before you even get the nobles!"

 _Felicia:_ "Ahhh...I'm sorry Tashigi! Okay I've set all the snacks on the table. All that is left is...oh nooo!"

 _Tashigi:_ "Well, I'm impressed, Felicia...Impressed how you serving snacks resulted in an overturned table..."

 _Felicia:_ "I'm sorry!"

 _Tashigi:_ "Is pouring tea and presenting snacks that hard for you?"

 _Felicia:_ "I just...I got flustered and tried to hurry..."

 _Tashigi:_ *groans* "Never mind...I'll have to prepare everything...and here I was looking forward to nap..."

 _Felicia_ : "Please, Tashigi...Let me at least help."

 _Tashigi:_ "You will only slow me down! Stand over there and watch me!"

 _Felicia:_ "Understood..."

Support B

 _Felicia:_ "That looks like enough snacks..."

 _Tashigi:_ "Felicia? Why are you preparing a snack tray?"

 _Felicia:_ "Tashigi?! I didn't see you there. Um...I was just practicing. I want to be as good as you are at this... I thought that practicing whenever I could might help me improve."

 _Tashigi:_ "That sounds unlikely."

 _Felicia:_ "What...? Why would you say something so horrible to me?"

 _Tashigi:_ "I speak the truth. Practicing without feedback or instruction will not take you far...at all. My damned mother taught me everything I know...it was hellish, but I learned well. If not for her. I'd burn eater and spill snacks left and right."

 _Felicia:_ "You are strict in teaching me, though...Won't that help me learn the skills I need?"

 _Tashigi:_ "I maybe be quite strict. But It's the only way you'll finally learn... I'd say...more than 50 years from now."

 _Felicia:_ "In 50 years?! That's so much time..."

 _Tashigi:_ "Felicia, this is important: Can you tell the difference between good and bad tea?"

 _Felicia:_ "W-well..."

 _Tashigi:_ "Come now; tea is a subtle drink. to make it well, you have to be able to determine what makes good and bad tea."

 _Felicia:_ "I'll be perfectly honest. I...can't."

 _Tashigi:_ "How am I not surprised...This is why you always make revoltingly unpleasant tea."

 _Felicia:_ "But...Tashigi, please teach me! I want to learn how to make wonderful tea!"

 _Tashigi:_ *sigh* "I guess I have no choice but to mentor you now."

 _Felicia:_ "R-really!"

 _Tashigi:_ "We'll begin now. Pour me a cup of your best attempt at tea."

 _Felicia:_ "O-OK! I'll do my best!"

Support A

 _Felicia_ : "Tashigi? Taaaassshhhhiiiggiii!"

 _Tashigi:_ *yawn* "What is with all the noise, Felicia?"

 _Felicia:_ "I...um...made you some tea to try. Here!"

 _Tashigi:_ "You made this?"

 _Felicia:_ "Indeed. All by myself. Stop stalling and try a sip before it cools down."

 _Tashigi:_ "If you insist. ..."

 _Felicia:_ "Well? What do you think?"

 _Tashigi:_ "Why...it's surprisingly good."

 _Felicia:_ "Aha! I knew it! I knew I could do it!"

 _Tashigi:_ "I have nothing to say. I didn't think you were capable of this."

 _Felicia:_ "I'm just as surprised as you are!"

 _Tashigi:_ "Seconds."

 _Felicia:_ "What!? I'm sorry, Tashigi, I don't think I quite heard you correctly there..."

 _Tashigi:_ "I would like a second cup, now..."

 _Felicia:_ "Of course! Oh, but I only made that one cup... I'll have to make more. Please give me a little time."

(Time Skip)

 _Felicia:_ "Almost done!"

 _Tashigi:_ "You're taking to long...I could of taken a nap in this amount of time."

 _Felicia:_ "Heehee, my apologies. I just wanted to make sure I got this right. It's all thanks to you that I can do this. You never gave up and kept guiding me in the right direction. I really am grateful to you."

 _Tashigi:_ "OK. Whatever, you're welcome. Pour the tea now."

 _Felicia:_ "Oh! Of course. Here you go. Drink up!"

 _Tashigi:_ "Oh revolting! Ew, it's awful."

 _Felicia:_ "What?! But how..."

 _Tashigi:_ "The tea you created before was apparently a fluke."

 _Felicia_ : "Awww..."

 _Tashigi:_ "You clearly need training. Clearly I have to be even stricter."

 _Felicia:_ "I suppose so..."


End file.
